Zoovac/Appearances
This page is a list of all appearances of Zoovac. PCG Universe Series 1 *"[[Zoovac Game|'Zoovac Game']]" - First appearance! This was a standard series 1 Xaq adventure, in which he had to break into a company facility. There, he finds Zoovac working for The Company and reprograms him. *"Atlantis Quest" - Zoovac probably appears as mentor in this game. ...And many other titles in Series 1, that have been lost to history. '' Series 2 *"Till Time Do Us Part"'' - In the first game in Series 2, Zoovac resumes his role as Xaq's mentor and briefs him on another mission. *''"Relics of the Sea"'' - Once more, Zoovac briefs Xaq. This time, he sends him to a Neo-Nazi base. *''"Ginkus' Gift"'' - Zoovac is once again Xaq's mentor, even in this medieval world; He's wearing a disguise. *"The Nazi Machine" - Appears at the end; clues about his backstory revealed. Pierre Series *''"The EVIL League of EVIL-Ness"'' - Zoovac once again takes the mentor role, but this time for Pierre, Xaq's friend, on his first adventure. Zoovac must also be rescued. *''"The ALIEN Abduction"'' - Zoovac, as well as Ari and Colette must be rescued! *"Descent" - ''Zoovac appears as an enemy, as a result of the events of "The Alien Abduction"! Ginkus' Odyssey *"The Last of the Zorelta"'' - Sent back in time, Zoovac acts as Ginkus' sidekick (But not his mentor, surprisingly!) Balzak Globotron Series *''"Balzak Globotron"'' -Corrupted by the Crodin, Zoovac now tortures prisoners. Also: Zoovac 2.0 appears. Alien Invasion Series *''"ALIEN INVASION!!! Part Two- The World's Reaction"'' - Zoovac is once again introduced as the mentor, this time for John D. Whitmore. Zoovac's Dream series * "Zoovac's Dream: Episode 1" While Zoovac doesn't directly appear in the following episodes, they're still supposedly taking place in his dreams: * "Episode 2: Ghosts!" * "Episode 3: Balzac Globotron Other * "''Zoovac: The Life and Times of a Clown on a Stick''" - First game featuring Zoovac in a protagonist role! Explores Zoovac's origins. * "''The Smiley One''" - He appears, having been affected by the actions of the StupidVerse, into wanting to kill. (He is referred to here as the "Earth Zoovac", to distinguish him from the other Zoovac in the game - the Zoovac of Saturn). * Film: "''Zoovac & Tutorial Bot''" Modestus This section details appearances of Modestus/'Pride', Soluna's incarnation of Zoovac. Soul Symphony *''"Exile"'' - An incarnation of Zoovac appears as Superbia, aka Pride, one of the former councilors of Babel and currently an Umbrian. He manipulates Adam into fulfilling his plan. *"''Revelation''" (Unproduced) - Pride was slated to play a major role in this installment as well. *"Lost Testament" - It's been confirmed that he appears in this story, though it hasn't been revealed who he is. *"Soul Symphony Prequel" - This game depicts his enactment of the Diz Catastrophe. Soluna * "Soluna" - A century after Babel was removed from Soluna as seen in Soul Symphony, Pride had become a Watcher of sorts, always taking on the surname of Cross. * "Soluna" (PC game) - Another depiction of the Diz Catastrophe. Other Appearances of any other alternate versions of Zoovac. * Film: "My Robot Tutor Schoolbot From The THIRD Dimension: The Return" * "The Smiley One" - Appears As alternate zoovac that works for the Clouridis Building. * Film: "Zoovac: A Short" - ''depicts a confrontation between Ginkus and an evil Zoovac. '' * Paper Game: "Villain" - appears as a special character. This is an alternate, plantlike Zoovac. Category:Lists of Appearances Category:Zoovac